Alchemists and Dragonriders
by Muse Lord Mai-chan
Summary: Edward and Envy are transported to Alagaesia after a transmutation goes terribly wrong! What will the alchemist, sin, and dragonrider do? I suck at summaries, can't you tell? Now Complete!
1. Fail Proof Transmutation

disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of Christopher Paolini's works!

* * *

FMA/ Eragon/Eldest/Empire

Fail Proof Transmutation

"This is it, Al! We can finally bring your body back!" Edward Elric was drawing a large scale design of a transmutation circle. His younger brother, Alphonse, watched from the door way.

"Brother, what if something happens again? We could die for sure. Or you could die, and I would be left to fend for myself, or I could-"

"Oh stop it Al. This one has to be fail-proof." Edward finished the design. "Come on, Al. Step into the circle."

Al gave his brother a doubtful look, but stepped into the circle anyways.

"Okay, Al. Prepare to have a real body again!" Ed yelled joyfully. His yell brought an uninvited guest to the door. Neither Ed nor Al saw him.

Ed gave his hands a clap, and then he touched the edge of the circle. It began to glow. A burst of light illuminated the darkest corners of the room. Without warning, a blinding flash hit the three.

When the lights died down, Alphonse opened his eyes. He felt the floor beneath himself. He looked at himself. He had a body again!

"Brother! It worked! See-"Al turned around to see no one behind himself. "Brother…?"

"Al! Where are you!" Ed shouted, sitting straight up. An older woman, one he had never seen, poked her head around a thick curtain.

"Sorry, my name's Angela, not Al." she spoke, "And you are…?"

"Edward Elric, Ma'am. Where am I?" Ed asked.

"You are in the great City of Tronjheim, Home of the Dwarves." She answered. As she finished her sentence, there was a knock at the door.

Angela turned her head to the curtain. "Who's there? Solembum?

Someone worth taking to?"

"It's me, Eragon." The voice answered. Angela scowled and disappeared behind the curtain. A door opened, and Angela made a bigger scowl. "Sorry, but Saphira wanted to check on the boy."

Suddenly the curtain was pulled away, showing another boy, and a dragon-chimera thing.

Ed's jaw dropped. "Is that a chimera?" he blurted out.

Silence. And more silence.

"What?" the boy asked. "What's a chimera?"

_I'm no chimera. _Edward heard in his head.

"Ack! Who said that? How did they get in my head!" Ed freaked out.

The boy looked to the dragon-chimera thing. Then he turned to Ed. "I'm Eragon, and this is my dragon, Saphira. Apparently you can talk to her and hear her. What is your name?"

"Edward Elric." Ed stood up. He quickly noted that he was still fully dressed, and none of his artificial limbs were visible. "How did I get here? I've never heard of Tronjheim."

"Are you with the Empire?" Eragon scowled.

"Empire? What Empire? What country am I in? I'm fairly sure I'm not in Amestris anymore…"

_You are from a place called Amestris? I have never heard of such a place. _Saphira commented. Ed twitched at the connection.

"You don't know about the Empire?" Eragon and Angela asked, amazed.

"No. I live in Amestris, which your dragon says she's never heard of." Ed replied. "Should I know about this 'Empire'?"

"I have heard of Amestris! I once knew a man, very much like yourself, who came here through what he called a "Gate". I believe his name was-"Angela started.

"Hohenheim, right?" Ed finished.

"Yes! That was him. Did you know him?" Angela asked.

"Yes. He is my father. But if he went though the gate, then I must have too…" Ed answered.

Suddenly, the foursome heard clanking of armor, and another man and a tall, slender girl appeared behind Saphira.

"Angela! There's another injured person!" the girl called. Ed and Eragon peered closer to a bundle in the man's arms. What Ed saw made him sick.

"Who found him?" Eragon asked.

"Both Murtagh and me." The girl answered.

"Arya and I were checking the Urgal holes when we found him at the mouth of one." Murtagh answered.

Ed stepped back and sat on the bed, as if winded. That was when the two noticed him.

"Ah! He's awoken!" Arya exclaimed.

"So, what's your name?" Murtagh asked.

Ed didn't answer, so Eragon answered for him. Angela motioned for the bundle to be put on a cot she had set up.

"What's the matter, Ed?" Eragon asked.

"Envy…" was all Ed said.

"Envy? Isn't that a sin?" Arya asked no one in particular.

"No! The person you found… he's my half-brother Envy!" Ed exclaimed.

Edward rushed to the cot. "Envy! You idiot! Why are you here!"

Envy seemed to wake at Edward's voice. "Hey chibi. How's life been for you?" he rasped.

"I think he was attacked by Urgals." Arya commented.

Eragon and Murtagh grabbed Edward's arms and pulled him away from the injured sin. "Angela, we'll take care of this one!" Murtagh called back. They drug him out the door and to a great, grey war horse. Saphira followed them, trying to comfort Edward, but to no avail. Murtagh took Edward down to the gates of the city on the war horse, with Saphira and Eragon flying over head.

"Take me to where you found Envy." Edward demanded. Murtagh shrugged and started for a gaping hole in the middle of a vast field that stretched ten miles in either direction. Saphira landed near the hole, tensing up at the nearness of it.

Once Murtagh and Edward reached the hole, Edward jumped off the horse and examined the hole. It was deep, and probably hard to climb out of. He got one step closer, then felt a strong force pull him down into the hole. He screamed, and heard Eragon and Murtagh yell something.

Murtagh yelled, "Use it!" while Eragon yelled something like "Huildr". Then he was in darkness.

* * *

This is my first Fan fic! So please don't flame me, I've already choked and burnt myself today!  
For those of you who liked it, chapter two will be up ASAP! Chapter 2: Stone Shell 


	2. Stone Shell

disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of Christopher Paolini's works!

Warning: Lot's of OOC stuff!

FMA/ Eragon/Eldest/Empire

Stone Shell

When Edward woke, he was aware of rope. It was around his wrists. He could hear some sort of harsh language off to his right. He opened his eyes and saw monsters. They had black horns, hairy bodies, and were very ugly.

Edward carefully transmuted a steel finger into a knife and sawed the ropes away. He began to sneak away, when he saw a very small bright stone. He grabbed it and snuck quickly off into the night.

He noticed he was outside. The moon shown bright and the air was cold. Very cold. He was shivering after two minutes of running. But he kept going. The forest around him seemed forbidding and dangerous. He soon came across a lake. A huge waterfall cascaded down one end of the vast lake. He made his way to the waterfall. Behind it was a crevice. He barely managed to get into the crevice without falling into the pounding waterfall.

Inside the crevice, heat poured out of a small hot spring. Ed dipped a toe in, and melted inside at the warmth. Then he remembered the rock. He transmuted a light and studied the rock.

It was a bit smaller than his head. The surface was covered with intricate veins of blue, while the rest of it was a bronze color. It felt cold, but their seemed to be warmth radiating from the inside of the stone.

Ed stripped his clothes off, cold and wet from the waterfall, and stepped cautiously into the spring. It was just right. He then made an odd decision. He grabbed the stone and held it in the warm water. He pulled it to his chest, and dozed off.

Edward woke with a start. He got out of the water, which now felt a little too warm. He put the stone down on his now dry overcoat. He dried his automail limbs off to prevent any damage. Edward quickly dressed and grabbed the stone.

It was late morning. The sun blanketed the valley in sunlight but it was still cold. Edward looked across the lake. The monsters he had seen earlier were across the lake, looking for something. Edward froze. He watched them looking about the lake. One monster suddenly yelled and pointed at him.

_Oh shoot!_ Edward thought. He began to back away from the lake and back towards the waterfall. But before he could slip back into the tiny crack, a slim figure appeared beside him.

"Miss me, Chibi?" it asked.

"Envy. Why did I have to get stuck with you!" Edward howled. Envy just laughed.

"Look!" Envy said, pointing back to the monsters. Edward looked.

Eragon and Saphira had appeared from the sky, Saphira breathing blue fire, burning the monsters. From behind Edward and Envy, appeared a very well concealed entrance into the mountain. A small army came through it, and marched to attack the monsters. Angela and Arya came out behind the army, and rushed over to the two brothers.

"Hey, Edward, are you okay?" Arya asked. She continued towards him, until she saw the stone. "Edward, where did you get that!"

"I err, found it." He answered.

Arya took it from him and looked at it. "This is a dragon egg!" she exclaimed.

"A what?" Envy and Edward asked together.

"A dragon egg! They are extremely rare!" Arya continued.

Envy gave her a blank look. "Then why does Chibi have one?"

"Chibi?" Arya looked around. "Edward is the one who had the egg. I don't know anyone by the name of Chibi."

Envy smacked his face. Before anything else could happen, Saphira landed near them. "Hurry, get inside!" Eragon called. The four obeyed and ran into the mouth of the door. Saphira and Eragon followed closely, the warriors behind them.

Once inside, Arya called Eragon over. "Eragon, look what Edward found!" She held the egg up. Envy grabbed it.

"Let Chibi hold it. He found it." Envy growled. He handed the egg to Edward, who gave him a suspicious look.

_You'd better not be trying to kill me, Envy. _Edward thought.

_And why would he do that? _Saphira asked.

_Long story. About four hundred years long story. _Edward replied. Saphira snorted with distaste.

Eragon approached and looked at the egg. He gasped. "A dragon's egg! But I thought the two at Uru'baen were the only ones left!"

Arya shook her head. "Nobody knew about this one."

"Where did you find it, Edward?" Eragon asked.

"On the ground. I was just starting my run from those uglies outside when I saw it. I guess it's a good thing I found it, huh?" Edward laughed.

Suddenly, two bald men appeared from around a corner. "Eragon Shadeslayer and Company. You are to return to Tronjheim. Is that clear?" one of the baldies ordered.

"Yes." Eragon growled. Saphira also let out a low growl. The two faced her, and turned around to leave. Arya stuck her tongue out at them.

"Well, we should get going." Murtagh said, approaching them. His arm was wrapped.

"What happened, Murtagh?" Eragon asked.

"Urgal smacked a club into my arm. Fortunately, it's not my sword arm." Murtagh smirked. With that, the company started down the hall. A pair of Maroon eyes followed them deftly.

Upon reaching the inside of the giant volcano, Edward gasped. Even though he had been and seen the inside of the volcano, he hadn't noticed how beautiful it really was. Even Envy stopped to look.

"Come on, Edward, Envy!" Arya called. She waved to them.

"We're coming! Just hang on a moment!" Envy yelled.

Edward and Envy hurried to join the group. The two walked in silence as Murtagh, Eragon, and Arya talked quietly among themselves.

At the gate, a man stood waiting. Actually, he wasn't a man, but a dwarf, who was fortunate enough to be taller than Edward. Edward made faces at the dwarf while Eragon addressed him.

"Orik, what is going on?" Eragon demanded.

"The Urgals have been regrouped. They are preparing for another attack on the city!" Orik growled.

Eragon, Arya, and Murtagh gasped. Edward (who had stopped making faces at Orik) and Envy gave the others confused looks.

"What are you guys talking about?" Edward asked. He handed the egg to Envy.

"Only a month ago, we were attacked by a giant horde of those monsters you saw outside. And we would have lost if Eragon hadn't killed their leader. But they are coming back! What now!" Murtagh yelled, outraged.

_Eragon barely made it out of that battle alive. And Arya and I destroyed a treasure of the dwarves to rescue him. _Saphira said.

"Well, if you are all done, I think I will take Edward and Envy back to my place and tell them everything. You three need to start getting prepared." Angela interrupted.

With that, Angela pulled Edward and Envy after her towards the stairs.

Half way to Angela's home, a sound was heard from Envy's direction. Edward turned and looked at Envy, who was looking at the egg. Angela didn't notice and continued to her home.

"What was that, Envy?" Edward asked the sin. He made an accusing face.

"It is the egg thingy! It is quivering!" Envy growled back.

The egg made another squeak. Envy dropped it, startled. It landed on the hard stone and spun around. A large crack appeared, and then a chunk of the egg fell off. A tiny, triangular snout poked out, followed by the head, and neck. The tiny dragonet pushed another large chunk of shell off the egg, allowing its body to slide out of the egg. Its scales were bronze colored, and shone brightly in what sun was coming through the mouth of the volcano. The membrane of the wings were a light blue, matching its icy blue eyes. It turned and stared at Envy.

"Whoa… A dragon…" Envy touched the little dragonet's head. A shock of ice and fire jolted his arm and body. He fell back with a cry, clutching his arm. The dragonet jumped away wearily. Edward rushed towards Envy.

"What's the matter?" he asked the pained sin. "Did the itsy-bitsy dragon bite the almighty Envy?" he cooed.

Envy managed to recompose himself. "N-no, it was s-something else!"

The two boys looked at the little dragonet. What was going on!

Heh heh, I hope that this was okay compared to the last chapter. It took me a little longer to write. Haven't started the next chapter yet, so it may take a bit longer to update!

Chapter 3: Battle Preparations

Cya!


	3. Battle Preparations

disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of Christopher Paolini's works!

Warning: Lot's of OOC stuff!

FMA/ Eragon/Eldest/Empire

Battle Preparations

Envy and Edward stared at the dragonet. It flapped its thin, leathery wings to dry them, and then let out a chirp.

Envy then got an odd feeling of hunger. It seemed to be coming from somewhere else, instead of himself.

"Hey Chibi, I think it's hungry." Envy spoke.

"Huh? How do you know that?" Edward asked. The dragonet turned to him. He suddenly felt the dragonet's hunger. "Wait, I think I know what you mean."

The two looked for Angela. "Where did that woman go!" Envy snapped after a minute of looking.

"Be patient, Envy." Edward lectured. "We'll wait for her to notice we're missing, than she can find us!"

Envy crossed his arms mumbling something incoherent. Edward looked about for some sign of the red cloaked woman.

Ten minutes passed. Then twenty. Finally Edward gave up. "Okay! I'm tired of waiting! Let's just head up the stairs!"

So Edward, Envy, and the little dragonet, carried by Edward, marched up the long stairs. They began to wonder if the stairs ever ended, or if they kept going.

Finally, the three reached the top. By now, the little dragon was chewing on a small rock to keep its hunger at bay.

"Wow. We reached the top." Edward mumbled. A gaping hole lay before them, surrounded by a wall dotted with caves. What was left of the edges was a beautiful ruby red, reminding Edward of a rose. "I wonder why this hole is here?"

"Hey, remember what Saphira said? She said 'Arya and I destroyed a treasure of the dwarves to rescue Eragon.' Remember?" Envy pointed out. "Maybe this is the "treasure" of the dwarves, which I believe exist here in this place."

"Yeah, that could be it…" Edward stared off for a moment. "Why am I agreeing with you?"

"I don't know, Chibi." Envy smirked.

"Stop calling me Chibi!" Edward started to aim a punch for Envy. A roar stopped him.

Saphira appeared at the far end of the hole. She floated a moment before heading their way. _Stop this fighting! This is inappropriate for you two!_

_Why, we practically kill each other back in our world. _Envy replied.

_No, I kill you, but you just revive yourself, like the other homunculi. _Edward shot back at Envy spitefully.

Saphira landed, showing Eragon, Arya, and Murtagh on her back. The three jumped off, and hurried to Edward and Envy. As they came close, the little dragon hissed at the three.

"The egg! It hatched!" Arya and Eragon gasped.

"Yeah, it did. So?" Edward crossed his arms. "What about those monster thingies?"

"Wow, what pretty colors!" Arya admired the little dragon's scales.

"It looks just like Saphira when she first hatched!" Eragon gave Saphira a gentle pat on the nose.

"It reminds me of my father's dragon." Murtagh mumbled to himself.

Edward did an anime style face plant into the ground. "Hello? Monsters about to attack? HELLOOO?" Edward picked up the little dragonet, feeling a tingling feeling in his only hand. "Come on, get to business. I can help fight your little war."

"Same here." Envy muttered.

"Do you guys know how to use swords, axes, or lances? Otherwise, it would be nearly impossible for you guys to help, seeing as you can't use magic just yet." Arya eyed the two.

"I can use swords or lances. Mostly a lance though." Edward grinned.

"I can use anything!" Envy poked a finger at Arya. "Not to mention I'm im-"

Ed tackled Envy. "Don't tell them!" he hissed.

"Hey! Break it up!" Murtagh yelled. He grabbed Edward and lifted him up off the ground. "Wow, you aren't only short, but you are a feather weight!"

If there had been crickets around, the group might have heard them for a moment. Then:

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SUPER SMALL MIDGET SHORTY WHO CAN'T EVEN DEFEND HIMSELF FROM THE WIND SO IT DOESN'T PICK HIM UP AND DROP HIM SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Ed screamed at Murtagh.

Envy burst into tears laughing, while Murtagh set him down and took several steps away. Eragon had a look of pure confusion on his face, Arya was looking from Envy, to Edward, to Murtagh like she had missed something, and Saphira and the dragonet squinted, trying to figure out what they missed.

Once Edward stopped fuming, the group loaded up onto Saphira, who then dropped down through the hole. Edward nearly puked at the sensation of his first flight, while Envy yawned. He had done this before many times over.

At the bottom of the hole, the group started for the armory. Edward was thinking about how he could just transmute his own lance, while Envy thought about going into the battle with only himself.

The armory's weapons were nothing compared to Edward's transmuted lance. He was given a really old lance that would probably break, while Envy also got an old about-to-shatter sword. Edward decided he would just transmute one without anyone around.

"Well, how are these?" Arya asked. Edward dropped his cruddy lance on the ground.

"These are awful! They're in horrible condition! But don't worry, Envy and I can supply our own weapons." Edward grinned. Arya gave him a nasty look before turning to Eragon.

"When shall we head out, Eragon?" Arya asked.

"After Edward and Envy get their weapons." Eragon answered.

"Can you guys show me where we can find really strong ore?" Edward asked.

"Why?" Murtagh asked.

"For a really good weapon." Envy answered for Edward.

After a bit of searching, the group came across a mine with a strong ore that the elves were believed to use for their weapons. Arya had left to get food for the little dragonet, which was starving. Edward inspected the metal.

"This is perfect!" Edward exclaimed. He looked at Murtagh and Eragon. "Umm, could you guys go somewhere else for a moment?"

Murtagh gave him a suspicious look. Edward didn't really want his alchemy skills to get out. He silently pleaded for the two to leave. Fortunately, they seemed to get a point.

Edward gave a happy sigh. He then turned to the ore. "Okay, let's go." He clapped his hands together, feeling the energy rush through his body. He touched the ore, which immediately took shape into his favorite lance. He then made another, this time instead of a dragon at the end, he made a snake.

"Here." He threw the lance to Envy, who caught it like and expert. Edward had secretly tried to throw it so it would impale the sin. Like that would really make a difference. They then left the mine. Edward noted that the lance was very light compared to his usual lances.

"Wow, those are really nice!" Eragon exclaimed as they exited the mine. "Can I see them?"

"Sure." Edward gave it to Eragon. Both Murtagh and Eragon studied it.

"How did you make it in such short time?" Murtagh asked.

"That's a secret." Edward winked. He gave Envy a look that said "don't say a word." Envy snickered at this.

"We need to hurry now. We'll get you guys some armor." Eragon turned about to head back to Tronjheim.

"No, we don't need armor." Envy growled.

"Of course you do! It's dangerous going into these battles without armor!" Murtagh exclaimed.

Edward thought about showing the two that Envy couldn't die a all, but he thought against it. "Oh, don't worry, we've been though a lot more than a war." He said, remembering the gate.

"Well, let's hurry up then!" Eragon growled. Arya was heading their way with a small pouch and a girl.

"Hey, I found someone to take care of your dragon while you are in battle!" she called, giving the pouch to the girl. "Her father is going to fight, and doesn't want her to help, so I asked her to do this job."

The girl was about fourteen years old. She had dirty brown hair and a cloak to match. "Hello, I'm am Cat." The girl curtsied to the boys. "I'll be honored to take care of your dragon."

"Nice to meet you, Cat." Edward shook her hand. Envy was too busy messing with his lance to notice anything. "I'm sure you'll take excellent care of our dragon."

"We need to hurry, now. Cat, will you take the dragon and go with the rest of the non-fighters? Hurry now."

Cat carefully picked up the dragon, who protested the entire time. She hurried off to join the women, children, and elders who wouldn't fight in this battle.

"Come on, the battle plans should be complete by now." Eragon turned and headed for Tronjheim. The preparations were complete.

* * *

Muahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Chapter 3 Complete! I'm so happy! I hope that everyone enjoys it! It took me a little longer to complete though (thanks to my internet being down, I'm so glad it's back!) Well, it's time to think about starting the next chapter! School is out for me, so I should update sooner, of possible.

Chapter Four:

Shade of Maroon

Cya!


	4. Shade of Maroon

disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of Christopher Paolini's works!

* * *

Warning: Lot's of OOC stuff! 

FMA/ Eragon/Eldest/Empire

Shade of Maroon

Tronjheim was the sight of seemingly disaster. People, Mainly old, women, and children, were hurrying for the safety of the higher levels of Tronjheim. Warriors were saying goodbye to their families and hurrying in the opposite direction of the fleeing people.

Edward watched the archers testing their bow strings. He saw their determined looks. They were here to save their city. Envy, on the other hand, was playing with his lance. He swung it in an arc, stopping inches away from the ground. He laughed hysterically, scaring the warriors away.

"Envy, stop that!" Edward grabbed Envy's lance with his automail arm. "Seriously, you need to be more civilized."

"No way, Chibi!" Envy yanked his lance away and headed for Eragon, Murtagh, Arya, and Saphira. Edward followed to watch the sin.

"Hey, what's all the armor for?" Envy asked, looking at Saphira's gold plate armor.

"Dragons have armor too. I still think you two are crazy, going with out armor into the battle." Arya commented.

"We have no need." Edward affirmed. "We've been beat up plenty of times."

"Especially you, Chibi." Envy made an evil smile and made a fist.

"Right, what ever Envy." Edward mumbled.

Suddenly, a dwarf approached them, flanked by body guards. "King Hrothgar of the Dwarves." Eragon mumbled to Edward and Envy.

"Ah, Eragon Shadeslayer, we go into battle once again. It is too bad Ajihad won't be joining us ever again."

"The loss of Ajihad was nearly the downfall for the Varden, but they will go on. We all miss Ajihad all the same." Eragon replied strongly.

"May I ask who these two boys are? They don't look like they should be fighting this war." Hrothgar looked at Edward, who was his own height. Edward was going to comment on this, but decided against it.

"Edward Elric, sir. I'm fifteen and have already fought harder battles." Edward grinned. "Who ever get in my way will be sorry."

"Envy. Bring on the ninnies!"

Hrothgar gave them odd looks. "I'll warn you two on something: some of these Urgals are Kull. Kull are never under eight feet tall, (Edward- Ah crap!)so be extremely careful on the battle field."

"Yeah, right. Whatever." Envy shrugged.

A horn blew suddenly. "Oh, I need to hurry to my place." Hrothgar started walking. "Good luck to all. We'll need it."

Edward watched the other warriors as they settled down to wait. "We have to wait!" Edward exclaimed.

"Yes." Eragon sighed at Edward impatience. "The Urgals will be first to charge. But they haven't even gotten through the tunnels."

"We really need to fill in those tunnels." Arya sighed.

"It would help, seeing as we can't collapse them." Murtagh growled.

"Well, anyone know how to play poker?" Edward asked, pulling out a pack of cards. Eragon, Murtagh, and Arya gave Edward blank looks. "Go fish?" Edward asked again.

"Erm, Chibi, we aren't in Amestris anymore." Envy whispered.

"Oh, right. Wanna play, Envy?" Edward challenged Envy.

"Bring it on, Chibi. But I'll have to warn you: I've played with Greed hundreds of times, so I know a lot of tricks." Envy grinned evilly.

After an hour of poker, (both Edward and Envy were found cheating) the warriors were restless. Edward thought that maybe a tunnel collapsed and killed all the Urgal thingies while Envy kept his awful thoughts to himself. But then, another horn blew, and a swarm of Urgals started poring out of the hole.

"Whoa, here they come!" Envy stood up, handling his lance like an expert. Eragon pulled himself up onto Saphira while Murtagh pulled himself onto a huge warhorse. Edward grinned evilly.

"This will be fun." He followed Envy and Arya nearer to the front.

First, the Urgals charged, only to be fought back by the archers. Arya, Murtagh, and Eragon added their arrows into the fray. The Urgals quickly regrouped and charged again. The archers did their job again. After the third time, the Urgals managed to get to the front line of sharpened stakes.

The front line of warriors frantically fought the Urgals behind the stakes using long pikes and spears. The archers continued to fire arrows, but now the Urgals' archers were firing back. At one point, the man next to Edward was hit. Another arrow hit Edward's automail arm and broke, but no one noticed, much to Edward's relief.

Finally, the Urgals broke through the first defenses and the battle started. Edward stabbed at the first huge monster near him. It almost fell on top of him, but he escaped quickly due to his small size.

Envy was killing every monster near to him like a devil. The other warriors around him made sure to stay away from his lance, which was never still. So far, the two had avoided injuries.

Eventually, Edward was pushed up to Envy. "What's up, Chibi?" Envy huffed.

"More Urgals! Run!" Edward dodged away as Urgals that had been attacked by Saphira came falling on top of Envy.

"Envy! Edward yelled.

Saphira grabbed the Urgal and lifted its bulk off of the sin. Envy was totally flattened. But after a moment, he sprang back up. "Whoa, what happened?" he called to Edward.

"You died." Edward reached his side. "Come on, let's hope no one saw."

Unfortunately, Eragon and Saphira saw. They flew to the rear of the Urgals for their secret attack on the Urgal archers. _Did you see that, Saphira?_

_Yes, that had to be some form of magic. But at the same time, it could have not been. Those two are very different._

Edward stabbed another Urgal. He was getting tired. The lance was getting heavier with each stab, thrust, or swipe. Envy had limitless energy, making this easy for him. He had been stabbed early on due to his carelessness, and died because of it. Arya saw him fall, then rise again, cursing.

Edward had been stabbed numberless times in his arm. He swore that it must be scratched beyond reconizition. _Winry's gonna kill me next time I see her._ Edward thought, crestfallen.

Edward finally fell back to the back of the fight, tired. Arya and Murtagh were returning to the fight. "Edward, can I talk to you real quick?" Arya called.

"This isn't exactly the time for a chat." Edward huffed. But he waited for her to reach his side.

"How is it that Envy keeps dying then coming back?" she asked, catching Edward unprepared.

"Umm, well, I don't know, he's using… Magic! Yeah, magic!" Edward lied.

"Can he teach us how to use that magic?" Arya asked, loosing her bow on an Urgal.

"I don't think so." Edward responded, and then hurried off to fight again.

_Did you ask? _Eragon asked Arya.

_Yes… Those two are hiding something from us. _Arya replied.

_We'll have to find out. _Saphira looked down at Arya. _I sense danger from Tronjheim._

_What? _Eragon asked

_I do not know. Let's investigate. Let's bring Murtagh, Edward, Envy, and Arya with us._

_Right._ Eragon guided Saphira to where Envy and Edward were fighting at each other's backs. Saphira grabbed the boys carefully, nearly scaring them to death. She felt Edward's arm, which was hard, like steel. Arya was with Murtagh, guiding him to Tronjheim's gates. They flew to the entrance of the city, carefully setting Edward and Envy down.

"What was that for!" Envy shouted at Eragon and Saphira.

"We were doing just fine!" Edward joined in.

"There's been a disturbance in the city. We need to investigate it." Arya answered them, jumping off of Murtagh's big warhorse, Tornac.

"A disturbance?" Edward gave Arya a confused look.

"Yes, that's what I just said." Arya sighed.

Suddenly, an explosion rocked a building close to where Saphira was standing. She shielded the group using her wings.

Standing in the debris from the building, was a man surrounded by fifty Urgals. The man had crimson hair and glowing maroon eyes.

With an evil grin, he said one thing to the group before him. "I'm back."

* * *

Finally! Chapter 4 is done! I hope this one didn't take as long as Chpater three. I'll update as soon as humanly possible!

Chapter 5:

Revelation of Secrets

Cya!


	5. Secrets Revealed

Izu: …

Ardath: Whispers Izu, say your line already!

Izu- Umm, we captured Aru and made her work on her story. (Hides dagger behind back)

Aru – Yesh, so thank them, not me. I admit, I had my favorite, Writers' Block, and was having more fun talking to my friends. Now that Eldest is out, I realize that my story is way off course. Go ahead, laugh at me! And please take that dagger away from Izu!

Amina: _Naw, it's funny to see you look nervous. Go ahead, Rolland._

Rolland: _Aru doesn't own anything but her new computer, Ardath, Izu, and I, and not to mention a copy of Eragon and Eldest!

* * *

_

Eragon/ Eldest/ Empire

Fullmetal Alchemist

Chapter 5:

Secrets Revealed

"Durza…" Eragon whispered.

"I'm back." Durza grinned coolly.

Edward and Envy eyed the man with the maroon eyes. Envy decided to throw in a few words for himself. "Back? Back from where? Cowering in the shadows?"

Eragon, Arya, Murtagh, and Saphira all eyed Envy. Arya looked to Edward. But Edward had his own remarks. "I bet he's come back from his _mommy._" Edward laughed. Envy joined in.

"Who are these little things? One of them looks like a _child_ who can't keep his mouth shut." Durza growled, drawing his sword.

Edward glared at him. "WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD BE A SPY BY DRESSING UP AS AN INNOCENT FIVE YEAR OLD!" Edward threw his lance at Durza, who stopped it in midair.

"I'm calling you that." Durza looked at the lance, before grabbing it and throwing it at Edward with inhuman strength. Edward ducked, exposing Envy to the lance. Envy wasn't as lucky. The lance struck him in the face, lodging it firmly between his eyes.

"Envy!" Arya and Eragon drew their swords, while Murtagh pulled out his bow. But Edward just laughed.

"You think you can take down Envy that easily?" Edward laughed, pulling out his lance, then sticking it in Envy's chest. Eragon nearly puked, Arya's eyes grew as wide as saucers, Murtagh dropped his bow, his mouth a gape, Saphira roared, and Durza raised an eye brow.

"What are you doing Edward?" Arya managed to gasp with shock.

"You are an interesting kid indeed." Durza laughed.

"I'm no kid." Edward dropped his bloody lance, then clapped his hands, running his left hand over the right arm and hand, producing his signature blade. "I'm the state alchemist, Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist!" he launched himself forward.

Envy suddenly sat up with a yawn. "What'd I miss?" he asked, looking at the four gaping humans and dragon.

"You- you died!" Murtagh gasped.

"Yeah… So?" Envy stood up and watched Edward trying to attack Durza. "Time to die, Reddy!" Envy yelled, launching himself into the fray. The Urgals behind Durza began to attack the little band. Eragon used magic to send rubble from the destroyed home flying through the Urgals' heads. Arya and Murtagh threw them selves into the fray, slashing the Urgals left and right. Saphira roared, then snapped an Urgal in two with her hard fangs. Edward and Envy took on Durza. They fought, ignoring each other, trying to get at Durza.

Finally, Edward managed to cut Durza's sword arm. He cursed, and began to retreat. But Edward and Envy were too quick. Edward grabbed his lance, and threw it while Envy stabbed Durza. Both attacks hit home, which was Durza's heart.

The Shade let out a terrible screech that brought everything to a halt. The battle outside the walls stopped, man, dwarf, and Urgal alike turning towards the city. The battle of Eragon, Arya, Saphira, and Murtagh against the Urgals came to a stand still. Edward and Envy laughed at their accomplishment. Durza's body began to disintegrate, dust falling to the ground. Silence ensued.

Suddenly, the Urgals turned on each other, killing left and right. One went for Edward and Envy, but Edward stabbed it with his arm blade, causing the creature to grimace before falling to the ground.

"Hey, Envy, is it just me, or are these guys just a little too easy?" Edward turned and stabbed at another Urgal, who was about to behead another Urgal. Eragon finished the other Urgal off with a burst of magic. The last couple of Urgals disappeared back into the rubbish.

"You two have some explaining to do." Murtagh poked Edward in the chest. "Not just anyone can resurrect them selves after getting stabbed not only in the head, but the chest."

"Wait, did you stabbed me in the chest, Chibi?" Envy growled at Edward. Edward just grinned. "How dare you!" Envy threw his lance at Edward, who threw his automail arm up to block it. The lance clattered on the ground, the tip broken by its impact with Winry's best automail.

Eragon and Murtagh grabbed Envy's arms, preventing him from attacking Edward while Edward laughed some more. Arya and Saphira shook their heads, mentioning something about "boys."

Clean up was easier for everyone than after the last battle. Edward's secret of alchemy got out, so he did most of the cleaning up of bodies, using alchemy to dig a grave for the warriors who died, transporting the Urgals' bodies to the pyre where the Urgals were burnt. Envy disappeared for a while, and came back, blood covering his body. He had taken out any and all Urgals that got lost in the maze beneath the city. Soon, Tronjheim shone brightly beneath Farthen Dur. People looked to Edward and Envy as heroes, as they did to Eragon.

Edward sat down with a heavy sigh. After a long day of work, he could finally rest. He closed his eyes. A picture of Alphonse appeared in his mind. Edward's eyes flew open. He had forgotten all about Alphonse!

Envy shoved the heavy door open. He was happy, happier than when he had been back in Amestris, where he was a murderer, a slave to _That Person_, and on continuous look out for alchemists who could probably create the Philosophers' Stone. He wasn't watching where he was going, and stepped on Edward.

"Ah!" Edward fell forward into the alchemy array he was creating. "What the hell was that for!"

"Sorry, Chibi." Envy apologized.

Edward turned around, a confused look on his face. Since when do you say you're sorry?" Edward asked.

"Well… I feel like a whole new Sin!" Envy laughed. Suddenly, something bronze fell on his head.

"Well, you're awake." Edward poked at the dragonet, which squeaked in protest.

"I think we should name him." Envy pulled the dragonet off of his palm tree head. "But the question is, is it a boy of a girl?"

_Boy or Girl? _The dragonet copied Envy.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" Envy asked.

"So you think it understands?" Edward asked. He held out a small chunk of meat for the little dragon to eat.

_Girl. _The little dragonet hummed, and then snatched the meat from Edward's hand. _Arletha._

"Arletha? That's an odd name…" Envy thought aloud. The dragonet bit him with a faint growl.

"I think that's a pretty name." came Arya's voice from the doorway. Eragon and Arya watched them, Saphira and Murtagh further away.

"Hey, what's up?" Envy turned around.

"Well, we're heading off to Ellesmera soon, and seeing as you're a Dragonrider now, we thought we'd might as well bring you." Arya spoke in a monotone.

"Okay, I think I'd like to go." Envy stretched his arms and looked to Edward. The other four looked to Edward too.

"I'm not going." Edward announced. "I'm going home."

* * *

Well, it's shorter, much shorter, but its still an update! I hope everyone's happy! Next chapter will be the final chapter, and I might possible start a sequel!

Final Chapter: Crossroads

Don't miss it!


	6. Crossroads

Well now! I've actually worked on this.

Ardath: Good for you. I didn't have to grab a dagger or anything.

Roy: Heh. That's a relief for Aru. And just for all of you who don't know me, I'm Roy. Son of the Marquess of Pherae. I'm from Fire Emblem.

Marth: Same here! We're Aru's pre-story hosts. Ex-prince Marth of Altea.

Fox: I'm sure a lot of you know me. Fox McCloud, from Star Fox?

Link: There's no way you don't know me. Who's on disclaim duty?

Marth: Aru doesn't own Eragon or Fullmetal Alchemist. She wishes she owned Nintendo though.

Well, this is the final chapter. Might make a sequel. I'll plan it out first if I do.

* * *

Eragon/ Eldest/ Empire

Fullmetal Alchemist

Chapter 6:

Crossroads

"I'm not going." Edward announced. "I'm going home."

Envy, Eragon, and Arya stared at him in disbelief. "And how exactly are you going to do that?" Envy growled.

"Alchemy. I still remember the circle I used to get here." Edward sniffed. "I can't just leave Al on his own."

"But you can't go! You're a Dragonrider, both you and Envy." Eragon pleaded. But Edward wasn't about to change his mind.

"I know, I'm sorry too. But Arletha only needs one rider to worry about, not two." Edward smiled. "I have friends and family waiting for me back home. I can't just leave them."

Arya frowned. "But can't it wait? You're one of our most valuable allies. I don't know where we'd be without you. Both of you."

Eragon, Envy, and Edward looked at her. Even Arletha could tell she sounded a bit desperate.

Edward shook his head still. "I'm sorry. Even Envy the Heartless knows I can't stay separated from my brother for long. Plus, my arm can only last so long, and I doubt that Alagaesia has automail mechanics."

With that, Edward turned and walked away. He wasn't about to argue with anyone. He went into his room, closing the door behind him and baring it using alchemy.

The others stared after him. Arletha cooed and nipped at Envy's hand gently, as if trying to tell him it was alright. But it wasn't.

"Hey guys, I'm going to help with the patrols. I'll be back later." Murtagh called from outside. He disappeared down the stairs without waiting for an answer. Saphira stuck her head through the door and projected her thoughts to everyone.

_I don't think there is anything we can do to change his mind. I'm sure I wouldn't change my mind if I had a chance of getting to Eragon. _Saphira nudged Eragon. _Come, you're tired, and your back is still healing. You need to rest. _She then turned to Arya. _Elf, I believe you should come with us. _Finally, she turned to Envy. _Don't be too hard on him. He's homesick._

Eragon and Arya hung their heads. Saphira was right. With a polite nod to Envy, the two stepped outside and were gone, flying on Saphira's scaly back.

_Hungry. _Arletha opened her mouth, showing her sharp baby teeth. Envy turned to her, a strangely loving look in his violet eyes.

"Yes dear." He patted her on the head, then snatched another piece of meat. If the other homunculi were to see him now! He didn't even seem like a sin, rather a goody goody two shoes who never did a bad thing his entire life. He really was a whole new sin. But his mind was troubled. Would Edward make it back to Amestris in one piece, or in several deformed bits?

_Don't worry. _Arletha hummed as she finished her meat. She curled up on Envy's palm tree hair, letting out a puff of smoke from her tiny nose. Envy grinned, then sat down on a chair. If only the others could see him now…

"Murtagh!" Eragon and Saphira raced to one of the many holes. A scuffled had broken out among a group of warriors, including Murtagh and the Twins, the bald men that no one liked. This was the exact same thing that happened before!

And just like the first time, Eragon and Saphira made it too late. They searched the bodies of their fallen comrades for their friend.

"He's not here…" Eragon coughed in disbelief. Blood ran into the tunnel, showing that someone had been dragged into the tunnel. The Twins as well were missing.

"Eragon!" Arya arrived. She looked at the massacred dwarves and members of the Varden. "Oh no… Don't say…"

"His body isn't here. They must have taken him and the Twins prisoner." Eragon's eyes filled with tears. The man he had grown close to, although he had such an awful past, was gone. There had been times before when he wished Murtagh would go away and leave him alone. But not like this.

A small army of Varden, headed by the late Ajihad's daughter Nasuada arrived ten minutes after. They sadly shook their heads as they silently looked at the carnage. Envy was with them. He looked confused.

"I thought… I got them all…" Envy gently laid his hand on Arletha's glimmering scales. She crooned sadly at the death.

"There were too many for you alone to kill off." Arya comforted the sin. "It's not your fault."

Nasuada's eyes filled with tears as she viewed the scene. "How could this happen yet again…?" she questioned no one in particular. The Warriors began to pick up their fallen comrades and head back for the city, sadness covering their faces. Eragon burned the urgals' bodies, a fierce look in his eye.

"We should leave soon for Ellesmera." Eragon turned to his companions. Envy nodded gravely. Saphira flew them back to the city, crying out her sadness at the loss of one of their friends. She landed near the home where Envy and Edward had taken up residence. Immediately they knew something was wrong. Envy crept into the house, followed closely by Arya and Eragon. They found nothing out of normal. Envy went to Edward's room and tried the door. It wasn't barred.

"Edward…?" Envy stepped inside. The room was empty except for a large transmutation circle on the ground. In the middle was a cotton plant, dyed red. Envy's eyes widened. A letter sat on the abandoned bed, his name scribbled on it.

Envy grabbed the letter, nearly tearing it in half opening it.

_Envy, Eragon, Murtagh, Arya, Saphira, Arletha, and everyone else;_

_Sorry for leaving on such short notice. I'll tell you all right now, Amestris is more of my kind of place. Envy, you belong in Alagaesia, I can tell you that much. You seem happier. There isn't much for me to say, other than I'll miss you all. Perhaps I could come and visit sometime, and I'll bring Alphonse with me. We might both be able to help take down the Empire. Well, may your swords stay sharp. Good Luck with Arletha, Envy. I doubt you'll need it._

Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist 

Envy's hands shook. Why was he feeling so… _Alone_ all of a sudden? He was Envy, one of the seven deadly sins. He had killed people, and people had tried to kill him. He used to be able to smirk at death and liked to be alone. And he had hated his half brother. Why, of all things, did he feel so alone now with Edward in another world?

"Envy, what's going-" Eragon poked his head into the room. He first eyed the still sin, then the transmutation circle, and finally the red cotton plant in the middle of the circle.

"He left." Envy suddenly growled, trying to be more like his old self. But he wasn't quite Envy any more. He was Envy, the Dragonrider. Arletha nosed his hand. She had grown to the size of a small wolf. "We should get ready to go." Envy turned. A new gleam was in his eye, one no one had seen since he was alive; a boy who wanted nothing more than to spend some time with his father.

Eragon nodded, looking around. "So he left?" Eragon asked pointlessly.

"Yes, he did." Envy snorted. "I knew he would. I just though he would at least have some decency to say good bye first."

Eragon felt a bit awkward. He turned and left to go gather what belongings he had. He would also need to stop in and see Snowfire and poor Tornac before he left. They would be alone until he arrived back in Tronjheim. As Saphira and Eragon disappeared to their quarters lower down, Envy and Arletha emerged from the little house. Envy looked to the sky. The tip of the sun was poking its face from the rim of the mountain's mouth. Envy blinked, then felt something tug at his pants.

Arletha blinked at him. She looked happy. Envy smiled. "You're happy for him aren't you? I guess I should be too. For us as well. I know this place will actually accept me. Shall we?" Envy and Arletha strolled away as the sun disappeared beyond the rim and shaded the city in darkness.

* * *

So, what do you all think? I think I might have improved a bit. Arya's personality is soooo off though. Well, Read and review, and may your swords stay sharp! 


End file.
